Harry Potter Der Junge mit der Metalaxt
by Bosch1990
Summary: Was passiert wenn es Harry Potter langweilig ist? Er lernt EGitarre und will eine Metalband gründen... R


Harry Potter – Der Junge mit der Metalaxt

Disclaimer: Alles gehört J.K.Rowling und einigen Verlägen. Die Songtexte gehören den jeweiligen Bands. Mach da aber immer noch ne Anmerkung von wem die sind. Ich will damit kein Geld verdienen und bla bla bla. Das einzige was mir gehört ist diese verrückte Idee...

Rating: ich sag jetzt einfach mal ab zwölf Jahre. Weis nicht was noch kommt...

Warnings: OOC

Anmerkung: Nachdem ich beim Gitarre spielen diese Idee hatte, musste ich unbedingt das erste Chap schreiben. Und soweit wie ich weis gibt es im deutschsprachigen HP FanFictionraum diese Idee noch nicht. Aber nun will ich euch nicht länger vorenthalten was mein krankes Hirn wieder ausgebrütet hat... Achja. Der Liedtext ist von der J.B.O...

Ich glaube an den Rock, den Roll, den Rock'n'Roll  
Den Sound des Himmels und der Erde  
Und an den Heavy Metal, seinen eingeboren Sohn unseren Herrn  
Empfangen durch den Judas Priest  
Geboren durch die eiserne Jungfrau  
Gelitten unter Dieter Bohlen  
Verraten, verkauft und begraben,  
Hinabgestiegen in den Underground  
Am dritten Tage nach der Party auferstanden  
Aufgestiegen in die Charts,  
Von dort wird er kommen zu richten die Rockenden und die Toten

Der Rock sei mit euch  
Denn er ist das geilste  
Erhebet die Hände  
Das haben wir doch schon  
Lasset uns danken dem Rock und dem Roll  
Das ist würdig und recht

Heiliger Bon Scott - rocke für uns  
Heiliger Jimi Hendrix - rocke für uns  
Heiliger Curt Cobain - rocke für uns  
Heiliger John Lennon - rocke für uns

Ich bin nicht würdig, dass du eingehst unter mein Dach,  
Aber rocke nur einen Song, so wird meine Seele gesund

Bist du hierhergekommen, um nach reiflicher Überlegung aus freiem Entschluss mit dem Rock'n'Roll den Bund für die Ewigkeit zu schließen? - Ja, ich will!

Willst du ihn lieben und achten und ihm die Treue halten, bis dass der Tod dich hinwegrafft? - Ja, ich will!

Dann dürft ihr jetzt rocken!

Der Rock sei mit euch  
Denn er ist das geilste  
Erhebet die Hände  
Das haben wir doch schon  
Lasset uns danken dem Rock und dem Roll  
Das ist würdig und recht

Heiliger Phil Lynott - rocke für uns  
Heiliger Cozy Powell - trommle für uns  
Heiliger Randy Rhoads - rocke für uns  
Heilige Janis Joplin - rocke für uns

Und führe uns nicht in Versuchung,  
Erlöse uns von all dem Schrott  
Unsern täglichen Rock gib uns heute  
Denn Rock'n'Roll ist unser Gott

Denn durch ihn und mit ihm und in ihm  
Begannen wir einst zu erahnen  
Dass Rock'n'Roll die Religion ist  
Jetzt und in Ewigkeit Amen!

© Das copyright dieses genialen songs liegt bei der noch genialeren Band J.B.O. (Song: Glaubensbekenntnis Album: United States of Bloedsinn)

**Kapitel 1: Der Entschluss **

‚Man ist mir langweilig' dachte Harry Potter der Junge der Lebte. Er seufzte genervt auf. Wieso konnten ihm seine Verwandten nicht wieder Arbeit geben?

Rückblick

Harry saß mit Dudley, Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia am Essenstisch. „Onkel, Tante?" „Ja!" blaffte Vernon. „Ähm... mir ist... naja... ich bin jetzt schon seit einer Woche hier und ihr habt mir noch keine Arbeit gegeben." Seufzte Harry. „Mir ist stinklangweilig... habt ihr nicht zufällig etwas zu tun für mich?" Petunia blickte ihn mit verengten Augen an und sein Onkel schnaubte. „Um ehrlich zu sein haben wir genug Arbeit..." ‚Ja, ja, ja! Endlich Schluss mit Langerweile...' „... aber die macht ab jetzt Dudley." Dudley verschluckte sich prompt an seinen Sandwich, woraufhin seine Mutter ihm Kräftig auf dem Rücken klopften musste. „Was!" brachte Dudley mit Tränen verschmierten Augen entsetzt hervor. „Ja, ihr beide habt richtig gehört." Sagte Tante Petunia. „Wir beide haben noch die Drohung von deiner Sippe im Kopf. Wir sollen dich ordentlich behandeln und deshalb lassen wir dich ab jetzt in Ruhe." „Aber Tante, Onk-" Vernon fuhr ihm dazwischen. „Das war unser letztes Wort!"

Rückblick Ende

Und so lag der Junge dem todlangweilig war auf seinem Bett und dachte nach was er dagegen tun konnte.

_Betrayed one more time!...  
…but somewhere down that line…  
…your gonna get what's coming to you!..._

Drang die brutale Stimme eines der zwei Sänger von Bullet for my Valentine aus den Boxen seines alten CD-Players. (A.N.: ich möchte nur sagen das es das Lied zu diesem Zeitpunkt wo Harry auf dem Bett lag, noch nicht gab, aber was solls...) Dudley hatte ihn schon in der Mülltonne geschmissen, doch Harry hatte ihn herausgeholt. Seit dem hörte er fast nur noch Musik. Das half wenigstens etwas gegen seine Langeweile.

…_Soon I'm the one that's on attack…_

Sang der zweite Sänger. "So muss man spielen können…" murmelte Harry leise vor sich hin. Der E-Gitarrensound den diese Band zustande bringt faszinierte ihn seit Anfang an. Dann machte es plötzlich ‚Klick'. Ein irrsinniges lächeln schlich sich in sein Gesicht und er schwang sich schwungvoll vom Bett und rannte in die Küche. Petunia stand am Herd und kochte das Mittagessen. „Tante, wo ist die Tageszeitung?" wollte Harry begierig wissen. „Auf dem Wohnzimmertisch, wies-" doch Harry eilte schon aus dem Raum ins Wohnzimmer, schnappte sich die Zeitung und flitzte an Petunia wieder vorbei, in sein Zimmer, wo er die Zeitung auf dem Boden ausbreitete. Nach kurzem suchen fand er das was er brauchte. „150Pfund Kursgebühr..." las Harry. „Dann brauch ich also zirka 700Pfund..." Und der Gedanke eine Metalband zu gründen ging ihn die ganze Nacht nicht aus dem Kopf...

* * *

please review...liebguck achja. schaut mal auf hpffworld vorbei (link findet ihr in meinem profil) da hab ich zu einigen meiner storys banner hochgeladen... 


End file.
